False Serenity
by shipperfection
Summary: A world with no rules, except one. The rule of happiness must be followed and obeyed or you will be sent to the unknown. Upon graduation Troye and his friends are faced with a choice, a choice that will change their lives forever. Growing up was the easy part, but now they must risk their life for change. Will Troye abandon his friends or will he stand with them?


"Society once was a detrimental place that was not effective in handling the affairs of the people. The old way brought about agony and misery for all, but now we have progressed into a glowing nation filled with happiness. This week is a crucial week for you all; your actions thus far will determine whether you are allowed to graduate and take your place within society. The choices you make will decide if you go to live in Coria with the free spirits or Hillia with the strong minded workers. After eighteen years of training, you are almost ready to pack your things and leave Danum forever. I personally wish you all the best luck and know you will do great things." Grace Helbig, the president, smiles and waves while descending from the stage to her reserved seat. The auditorium is filled with applause, but paranoia lives within current teens in the audience.

Third row, seat number thirty-one sits Troye Sivan Mellett and beside him, his closest friend, Connor Franta. Unlike the rest of the class, Troye felt uneasy but had no adequate reason to believe he wouldn't pass with excellent scores. He was raised and taught to do what makes others happy, but he himself had never been happy. Even though he never felt the bliss of happiness he still followed society's only rule, because he didn't want to be sent to the unknown, like his friend Ian Hecox was. Dean Victoria then took the stage and dismissed the kids to eat lunch, but first she reminded them that the test begins today for some unfortunate souls.

"Let's go find the others," Connor said cheerily while pulling Troye's t-shirt sleeve. He stood up slowly and stretched his arms above his head. "I can't see them!" Troye was extremely tall, he stood over everyone and was known as the friendly giant. He didn't mind though, nobody had ever been cruel to him about his height. After laughing at Connor jumping up and down trying to see over their classmates, he glanced around the auditorium and saw Kali waving at him.

"That way," he said and pointed towards Kali and the others. Troye followed Connor through the mass horde of hormonal teenagers and smiled at the sight of his friends.

"Troye," he turned around to see Zoe Sugg, a short, curvy, brunette girl running at him. He opened his arms and she ran into him, hugging his torso tightly.

"You okay?" Three days before, in the middle of class, Zoe had fainted and was just released from the hospital.

"Yes, just got light-headed, but the doctor said I'll be okay if I don't stress myself out anymore." She laughed, but Troye was being serious.

"Zoe, you have to take care of yourself. You had me worried to death when I looked up and saw your eyes rolling into the back of your head," Zoe blushed at Troye's words.

"I promise I'm okay and if I feel bad I'll tell you, okay? But you shouldn't worry about me… it wouldn't make others happy." She says sadly and looks down at her feet.

"I know, but you make me happy and I hope I make you happy?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course-"

"Are you two coming or not?" Monique asked them and then pointed at their friends headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" They all walked-run to catch up with the others.

•••

During lunch, Professor Kat and Summer announced that they should all remain in the cafeteria, because an issue had arisen and was going to be handled in front of everyone.

"I'd like and Miss Claire to come to the front, please," Summer says in a sarcastic tone. Our whole table looks at the both of them as they get up and walk to the front. "Thank you. Now, would you like to tell your peers what you have done wrong or shall we?" Summer asks with a huge fake smile. Both Claire and Connor looked confessed, but remained silent.

"Silence? Alright, your choice. and could you please come to the front to help us punish these children?" The two looked at each other and walked to the front. "You see these two have been sneaking around together and we have ample amount of evidence to prove they are having sex, unwed. Now, the question I want you to answer is this, okay? , is their happiness going to outweigh the heartbreak that will come and the other students following in their footsteps?"

"Uh," Troye looks at Connor and fears for his friend if he answers truthfully, "no ma'am."

" , please explain to these two how this goes against our policy of happiness." Summer says while crossing his arms.

"Their actions were selfish and they put their happiness over everyone else, even though their happiness wouldn't outweigh the unhappiness of others." Tyler looks at his feet, unable to look at Connor and Claire.

"Students, it seems like we have a problem and we know the punishment for breaking the rule of happiness. A person or people that break the rule once will surely do it again. So, Connor shoot her," Kat says while holding a gun out to Connor.

"What?! I can't do that!" He shrieks.

"Fine then, I'll have her thrown into the unknown. Your choice, ," Summer smiles wickedly.

"J-just do it Connor… I love you. They can't take that away. Now, shoot me," Claire says confidently while grabbing Connor's hand and placing the gun to her head. They stare at each other for a while then Connor closes his eyes and there is a single, loud ring throughout the room. Her body falls to the floor and Connor starts to weep. The other innocent students remain silent, glued to their seats with fear.

"That wasn't so bad," Kat muses. "Mr. Tyler, take the gun from Mr. Connor." Slowly, Tyler takes the gun from Connor's death grip. "Good," she looks at Summer and smiles, "now give it to Mr. Troye." Tyler, with shaky hands, gives Troye the black, shiny gun. The cold metal felt odd in Troye's hand and panic was written on his face.

"Mr. Troye shoot him, it is best for everyone else," Summer says and then takes a step back.

"Why me?" Troye asks them with dread.

"Do it." Summer commands.

"I-I'm sorry…." Troye looked at Connor as he placed the gun right in front of Connor's hysterical face. Tears cascaded down from his eyes, he had Claire's blood all over his face, and he was violently shaking.

"Let me go, don't think about me, it will only cause you unhappiness," Connor softly uttered and then squeezed his eyes shut. Troye blinked when he pulled the trigger and then just stared at his friend's lifeless body. He killed him, he was the one that stopped his heart, he was the one that murdered him in front of thousands of his peers.

**Author's Note:**

**NEW STORY! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
